The change of the lives makes the connection of all kinds of information become more and more frequent and complicated. As the amount of data with various forms and content as well as the requirements of users of transmission speed and accuracy of handling the data keep increasing, besides reinforcing the computer hardware and updating the software, to store and manage massive data efficiently has become the major direction of development of all enterprises and related corporations.
Due to its simplicity and stability, the hard disk has been broadly utilized in the computer system as the medium of data storage. However, while a great deal of storage space is required (such as in the cases of a personal computer or a minicomputer), because of the relatively high cost and inconvenience of use, the idea of utilizing one single hard disk with enormous volume has been gradually abandoned, instead, storing different data in multiple hard disks with normal volume has been adopted so as to increase the connection of data and facilitate the data access as well. And it is more and more popular to combine multiple hard disks with normal volume to form a computer disk array in practice.
Please refer to FIG. 1, to apply said computer disk array to the industrial mainframe, the conventional hard disk cage 11 is disposed within a holding space 121 of a case 12, and a plurality of hard disk modules 111 are disposed within the hard disk cage 11 separately. The hard disk modules 111 are fixed within the case 12 on its both sides with one on top of another and capable of holding hard disks. The case 12 comprises a panel 122 and a side cover (not shown in the figure), the panel 122 is disposed at one end of the case 12 and covers the hard disk modules 111 to seal and fix the hard disks (not shown in the figure) within the hard disk modules 111, and the side cover is disposed at one side of the case 12 and steadily covers the corresponding side of the hard disk modules 111.
However, there is little room between the hard disk modules 111 and the holding space 121 when assembly which results in shaking during moving the case 12 and causes the hard disk modules 111 to come off the case 12. Besides, the design of piling the hard disk modules 111 within the case 12 on its both sides will occupy extra room of the holding space 121 which limits the amount of the hard disk modules 111 held within the hard disk cage 11. Hence, simplifying the structure of the hard disk modules 111 so as to save the holding space 121, hold more hard disks, and prevent the hard disk modules 111 from shaking has become an issue with great importance faced by each and every manufacturer.